


Jared was an ass because of his vines

by moldymilk



Series: Evan, Connor, Jared, and the vines wrapped around their ankles [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rehab, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gently freaking out, jared centric, just a lil bit of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: Oneshot for CastawaysJared's reaction to getting his vines and some of the story from his perspective





	Jared was an ass because of his vines

Upon waking up on October 3rd, Jared knew something felt off. He sat up in bed, dragged his hand around his nightstand until he found his glasses, put them on, then found his phone. There were a few texts from Evan, which wasn't unusual, but the content was.   
   
 **[Evan Hansen]**  

_Hey, Jared._  

_It's Connor's birthday today, so could you maybe not call him a freak?_  

_Please just don't be a_ _dbag_ _today._  

 

His mind immediately went back to how much time Evan had been spending with Connor. Yes, Jared had been a douche, but he still cared about Evan, more than he would like to admit, so when he saw Evan constantly with Connor, it pissed him off. Jared did notice that Connor had been ignoring Evan after the parking lot "accident," so he should probably apologize for that, but that was another issue. Evan was still probably mad at him for that, so Jared made himself promise to leave Connor alone.  

 

Ten minutes later, after Jared finally pried himself out of bed, he began to get dressed. Fling all the clothes on the bed, change his shirt, then his pants, put the button up on over his shirt, brush his hair, get breakfast, and finally brush his teeth. He was wondering why he was running so early when he looked down and realized that he was still wearing the fuzzy pink socks he wore to bed, the ones that stretched halfway up his calf.  

 

Jared ran upstairs and back into his room because he knew that he would was the liberty of being early on finding a pair of socks, and he couldn't afford to be late. It ended up taking him only five minutes to find a pair of matching socks, flung them on his bed, and peeled off his right sock. He put the clean sock on his right foot, then took of the left one.    
   
"Shit."   
   
Either Jared got really drunk and chose to get a tattoo that miraculously healed all in the night before, or he had gotten his soulmate tattoo. On Connor Murphy's 18th birthday. Pushing all thoughts of Connor being his soulmate to the back of his mind, he put the other sock on, put his shoes on, and left.  

   
He had hoped to avoid Connor all day, leave him alone, never talk to him again, but the universe had other plans and while he was walking into school with Evan, Connor appeared, looking somewhat upbeat, so something in Jared's brain made him push Connor, his possible soulmate, away further.   
   
"Hey, freak, did you receive a soulmark today? Or do you not have a soulmate." Unfortunately for Jared, Connor only raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Fuck off, Klienman. Why do you care so much? Did you get one today?" All the warning bells in Jared's head went off as Connor pushed through him and disappeared into the swarming mass of other students.    
   
"J-Jared I need to talk to you about something."   
   
"Yeah, shoot."   
   
"Can we d-ditch a class or two?"   
   
"I never thought I would hear you say that. Only if you give me a good reason."    
   
"I g-got my s-soulmark today." Jared paled, then agreed.    
   
The two of them ended up in an orchard, the same one that Evan and Connor broke into a few days prior.     
   
"So, Hansen, show me your mark." Evan reluctantly took off his sock, exposing the vine twisting around his ankle.  Jared had fantasized once or twice about having the same mark as Evan, and now they did, but it didn't appear on either of their birthdays. He wondered if Connor had the same mark as them, but for now he would keep his mouth shut about it.   "D-don’t tell anyone, Jared. I haven't e-even told my m-mom."    
   
"Yeah, sure, whatever. I won't tell anyone you might be soulmates with the freak."    
   
"I never said I was soulmates with Connor. Also don't call him that. He's not a freak."    
   
"I'm so proud of you for saying a sentence without st- is that a car? I thought you said no one comes here."    
   
"No one does come here. Connor took me here  before you ruined our friendship."    
   
"I was just trying to protect you from the inevitable."    
   
"Holy shit, that's Connor's car."    
   
"The almighty Evan Hansen who doesn't swear just swore because he saw Connor 'the freak' Murphy." Evan glared at him.    
   
"Shut up, Jared. I-if he sees us, he might g-get mad."     
   
"Ugh, fine." The two slunk back, farther into the tree. Jared jumped a little bit when he heard a car door slam, almost falling out of the tree, but thankfully Evan caught him. They watched Connor get out of his car, then disappear behind a tree. Slowly, Evan started climbing down the tree.   
   
"Evan! What are you doing!" Jared hissed, keeping his voice low so if Connor was around, he wouldn't hear.    
   
"I'm making things right with what could be my soulmate, what are you doing?" Jared now felt obliged to climb down the tree with Evan. Once they were on the ground, Evan started yelling. 

   
"CONNOR!" There was no response, so Evan tried again. "CONNOR! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?"   
   
"IT DOESN'T MATTER, EVAN. I WON'T BE HERE FOR LONG." Shit, Jared hadn't been expecting Connor to yell back.    
   
"I THINK I CAN SEE YOU"   
   
"THAT'S NICE, BUT MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO." Jared turned to Evan.   
   
"Come on Evan, he said he doesn't want you to see him. Let's just go." Evan turned and glared at Jared.    
   
"You can leave if you want, but I'm staying."   
   
"Fine." Jared stomped away and hid behind a tree, not wanting to abandon Evan.   
   
"CONNOR, WE NEED TO TALK."   
   
"ABOUT WHAT, HANSEN? JARED BASICALLY SAID EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO HEAR."   
   
"CONNOR, JUST PLEASE COME DOWN."   
   
"NO, EVAN."   
   
"FINE, THEN WE CAN TALK LIKE THIS."   
   
"OKAY WITH ME"   
   
"DO YOU HAVE ONE TOO?" Jared guessed that could mean one thing: Evan showed him his tattoo. God, things were getting complicated.   
   
"CONNOR MURPHY. DO YOU HAVE ONE TOO?" Evan was getting more desperate by the minute. "I THINK WE'RE SOULMATES, CON" There was still silence, followed by a dull thud. Shit. "JARED" He assumed the asshole façade once again.   
   
"Finally, you realize that he's a- Jesus fucking Christ, Hansen, what happened?" Evan was desperately clutching the unconscious Connor, who was bleeding in quite a few places, and his hand was at a weird angle.      
   
"H-he fell. O-or j-jumped. H-help, Jared."    
   
"I'm gonna call the cops."    
   
"D-don't. W-we're t-trespassing. W-we could go t-to j-jail."    
   
"Fuck, um, okay, let's get him in my car." So the two boys hauled Connor over to Jared's car, putting him in the backseat, and Evan insisted on staying back there with him on the way to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they were questioned about what happened. Jared and Evan came up with as many answers as they could, leaving out everything illegal.   
   
The next few weeks were hell for Jared. He had to pretend like he was still the asshole, like he didn't care about Connor or Evan, like he only cared about himself. Connor and Evan were basically inseparable, which only made Jared jealous. He wanted to be with them, not just there, watching them. His 24/7 inner monologue was only him yelling at himself for not being there for them, for fuck's sake.    
   
The façade finally cracked when he found out Connor was leaving for rehab, for at least a month. It would be weird, not having Connor around. Then, the email happened, with Connor mentioning that he missed Jared, and it only cracked more. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He asked to see Evan's tattoo again, but ran away. He didn't come to school the next day because he was trying to come up with a plan, but Evan threw a wrench in it by showing up on Jared's doorstep after school that day.   
   
"Oh, hey Evan."   
   
"Why haven't you been at school?"    
   
"Reasons?"   
   
"Don't lie to me, Jared."    
   
"Fine. Just come upstairs with me." Evan followed Jared to his room, where Jared flopped on the bed and Evan sat awkwardly in a chair.    
   
"So um, I probably should've told you this a while ago." Evan looked up from the floor. "But, um, why don't you just look at my ankle. That would be a lot easier than telling you."    
   
"I don't want to take off your sock for you, Jared." Jared groaned, and took off his sock. Evan stared at the expanse of vines that wrapped around his ankle, identical to his and Connor's.    
   
"It appeared on October 3rd, the same day as yours. I don't know what it means, but the three of us have matching tattoos, this whole situation is fucked."    
   
"We should do some research."    
   
"Yeah."   
   
"And you're coming with me to visit Connor this Saturday."   
   
When Jared fell asleep that night, he slept the entire time for the first time since October 2nd.


End file.
